


Love at first meeting

by prost_girl



Category: British Actor RPF, John Owen Jones, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had a hell of a time. He's divorced, moving away from everything he knows and loves for 6 months. Then, his friend Nadim Naaman introduces him to Delilah. Let's just say they hit it off....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Date

The last 18 months had been tough for John. The split from his wife, moving to New York at any moment for a show for 6 months. His friend Nadim Naaman had said that he knew a woman, a woman who would be perfect for him and able to cheer him up. 

Delilah Cavendish knew Nadim from being behind the scenes on a show he was in some years back. John and Delilah were to meet for dinner, 1 week before John was due to depart to the big apple. 

"You must be John. It's wonderful to meet you. Nadim has told me all about you"  
"It's lovely to meet you too Delilah. I've heard much about you" John replied in his beautiful Welsh drawl. Delilah already loved John's voice, and knew that he was a wonderful singer. If there was one thing Deliliah was adamant to get out of this evening with John, it was a song. John had worked this out within seconds of meeting Delilah, but it didn't matter. 

He was already smitten with her, he already thought she was perfect. John had never been smitten with anybody so quickly. It wasn't love at first sight, but he felt it might be love at first meeting. The dinner they had was wonderful, and John sang a couple of bars of 'Music of the Night'. Delilah cheered and clapped for him. She liked him a lot, and thought they she could love him. She could easily love him. She was convinced it could be by the end of the night. 

The Cardiff air was cool and John, ever the gentleman, offered her his coat. She accepted it gladly, and they made their way to his house. Once inside, they put a film on. Tucked up on the sofa with Delilah, John felt so content. He did not remember a time when he was so content. Delilah curled herself into his arms, her head fitting in the crook of his neck like matching puzzle pieces. He, instinctively of course, placed a kiss on the crown of her head. At the time Delilah thought nothing of it, but looking back, she had never felt so happy as she was in that moment in John's arms, on his sofa, in his house. She had never been so happy, and she never wanted the moment to end. 

In that very same moment, John felt so happy he thought he might burst. He wanted to kiss her. My god, he wanted to kiss her. He settled for a kiss on the head because he knew it could be neutral but effective, and he knew that she wouldn’t put up much of a protest. She was that sort of woman. She was the sort of woman who was chilled about most things. He hoped. When she smiled as soon as his lips made contact with her hair, he knew he was safe. 

The rest of the film became rather uneventful. No kisses, no talking, and not much moving. The film ended, and Delilah craned her neck up to look at John directly.  
“Thank you” she whispered  
“The pleasure was all mine” he replied. In a flash, their lips collided.


	2. Hurry Home xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all going so well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Becca who helped me through the difficult birth of this chapter. Thanks bub xxx

The next morning, Delilah woke in an unfamiliar bedroom. She was in somebody's arms, which was unusual. Then she remembered last night. The date with John, watching a movie with him. She realised she must be in John's bedroom, and looked around. She turned around to find John sleeping soundly, his head resting on her shoulder. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and thought. She thought about how happy she was. She had known John less than 24 hours, yet felt like they had been friends for life. He also had a very comfy bed, and she definitely wanted to spend more nights in it. More nights in it with John.

John awoke to the sight of Delilah, as his mind flashed back to the night before. He instinctively kissed her neck, and she reciprocated by kissing his cheek again.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Would love some, Do you need a hand?"

"Well, if you're offering"

Kisses were stolen throughout breakfast, and John decided that they needed to talk.

"Delilah?"

"Yes, John"

"What are we?" he asked. She didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean, what are we?"

"Am I your boyfriend? What are we?" This comment shocked Delilah, yes, but she knew it was coming. She knew John would ask this.

"What do you want us to be?" This stumped John. He had realised during breakfast that he was in love with Delilah, and wanted to tell her. He was desperate to say those 3 words to her, but they had only met the evening before.

"I want to be with you" John replied almost instantly, amazed at how quickly his mind was working.

"Look, John. I need to tell you. I didn't think such violent things could happen to ordinary people, but I think I'm in lo-"

"I'm moving to New York next week" John blurted out before Delilah could finish her sentence.

"What?" whispered Delilah, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I move to New York next week for 6 months to do Les Miserables" he replied

"I should have told you last night, Delilah. I'm so sorry". In that moment, Delilah had no idea what to do. She didn't know whether to kiss him or kill him. She was about to tell him that she loved him, but he ruined it. She left without a word, going straight to the station, and getting the train home to London.

John was standing in the middle of his living room, tears silently pouring from his eyes. He'd fucked it up. He was in love with her, he was certain of that at least. He cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He decided that he needed to do something. John decided he would text Nadim, get Delilah's address, and go to find her.

Mate, I need your help - JOJ

What? How was last night? - NN

Fantastic and I love her. I fucked up though - JOJ

What did you do? - NN

I forgot to tell her about New York and I think she was about to tell me that she loves me and I blurted it out and she left. I cried, she cried. HELP - JOJ

Can I have her address? - JOJ

What for? - NN

So I can go and find her and apologise properly - JOJ

Of course mate. Good luck! - NN

Nadim sent John the address, and he got straight in the car. He drove the 200 or so miles to London, He arrived at Delilah's house, extremely nervous about what he was about to do.

Delilah heard a car pull up outside her house, and peeked out of the window to see who it was. She saw John, head in hands, in the drivers seat. She ran to put the kettle on, put some shoes on, and ran outside. She opened the passenger door and got in next to him. John took Delilah's hand in his. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them knew quite what to say. Eventually John decided to speak and defuse the tension.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about New York. It completely slipped my mind".

"It's alright" Delilah replied

"I was just surprised, thats all". They stopped talking for a while.

Delilah spent the silence cataloguing the feel of John's hand in hers. The slightly calloused fingertips from guitar playing feeling wonderful against her fingers.

"Come with me" John said suddenly

"What?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"New York."

"I can't" Delilah replied.

"I have a job, John. I can't up sticks and leave for 6 months at such short notice, or at all. Who would look after Pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin?"

Delilah explained that Pumpkin was her cat. He carried on trying to persuade her. She carried on telling him that she couldn't.

"We could Skype a lot" John conceded.

"We can" Delilah said " We can have a relationship, but we can't be in the same country, I'm afraid"

John decided it was time to head home before he started getting sorted for the move, but Delilah convinced him to stay the night at hers.

————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, John and Delilah were as loved up as they had been the morning before. They made breakfast, and talked about New York.

"Why are you going to New York again?" Delilah asked, her mouth full of toast. John had told her yesterday but she was so upset she couldn't remember.

"I'm playing Jean Valjean in Les Miserables until it closes in September" he replied.

'Wait.. I've only seen the film version and that was a while ago. Who's Jean Valjean?"

"Hugh Jackman"

"Oh right. I wish I could come and see you in it but I'm not in the money to fly to New York just to see my... my.. are you my boyfriend?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"yes please..." She replied reluctantly.

"Then yes, I am your boyfriend" They giggled momentarily and smiled

"Anyway, as I was saying. I'm not in the money to fly to New York just to see my boyfriend in Les Mis"

"I could fly you out, darling"

"I don't want you to. It's a lot of money and I'll see you in other things"

"Yes quite" John said, audibly disappointed. He borrowed Delilah's laptop, looked up the school she worked at, found the holiday dates, and booked her a ticket for Les Mis in the summer holidays.

"What are you doing John?"

"All done"

"What?"

"On the 24th July, you are flying to New York City. On the 26th you'll go and see Les Miserables and sit in Box 5. On they 3rd August, you'll fly back to the UK"

"Oh my god John!" Delilah leapt across the kitchen with an athleticism she didn't actually possess to kiss John. He broke the kiss, and whispered

"Well, I thought you'd like to come and see it on your birthday"

Later that day, they had a teary goodbye as John left for home, realising that he wasn't going to see Delilah in person until she came to see him in July. They cried and kissed, and parted ways. A few hours later Delilah received a text message:

'Home safe. Miss you already - Jean Valjean'

She replied quickly

'Hurry home xx'


End file.
